indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Young Indiana Jones and the Hollywood Follies
}} April 29, 2008 |starring=*Sean Patrick Flanery *Allison Smith |runtime=94 min |preceded by= Young Indiana Jones and the Scandal of 1920 |followed by= }} Young Indiana Jones and the Hollywood Follies is a made-for-television movie, based on The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles television series. It debuted October 15, 1994 on The Family Channel. It was later turned into the film Hollywood Follies (also known as The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones: Hollywood Follies) for release on VHS and DVD as the twenty-second and final chapter in The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones. Publisher's summary VHS release In Chapter 22 from the complete adventures of Indiana Jones, Indy takes on his most ruthless and cunning foe—Hollywood studio executives. While working for a Hollywood movie studio, Indy finds that he is no match for the wily megalomaniacal director Erich von Stroheim when the two lock horns over the ever increasing budget of Stroheim's film ''Foolish Wives. Though battered by the film industry, Indy decides to give it one more chance and goes on a location shoot with legendary director John Ford. Ford and his cronies, including aging gunman Wyatt Earp, help him see the magic of movies and moviemaking, and when an actor is accidentally killed, Indy pitches in to save the film.'' DVD release Having nearly been conquered by Broadway, Indy next sets his sights on Hollywood. It starts off innocently enough: a tip from George Gershwin points Indy towards Universal Studios in New York City, where he meets with movie mogul Carl Laemmle. Laemmle has a deceptively simple yet high paying assignment for Jones: to head out west and shut down an over-budget production directed by Erich Von Stroheim. Indy charges forth where others have tried and failed, but the young man who has adventure and peril across continents appears to be no match for the fiery temper and implacable stubbornness of the eccentric Von Stroheim. The new executive at the studio, Irving Thalberg, conspires with Indy to take the film away from Von Stroheim. All the while, Indy strikes up a shaky romance with a career-oriented screenwriter named Claire. Having survived his duel with Von Stroheim, Indy misses his return trip to Chicago and is flat broke. He needs money to continue his studies, so he joins John Ford's production to make a western outside of Los Angeles. When one of the stars accidentally dies, Indy fills in, getting some quick acting lessons from Harry Carey and tips on authenticity from advisor Wyatt Earp. Ford's film features a show-topping stunt -- a jump from horse to carriage including a hair-raising turn being dragged from behind the cart, a trick that will serve Indy well in, oh, 16 years or so. Appearances Individuals *Wyatt Earp *John Ford *George Gershwin *Indiana Jones *Claire Lieberman *Irving Thalberg *Erich von Stroheim *Harry Carey *Abe Laemmle *Sol Laemmle *Manny Laemmle *Morrie Bernstein *Joe Bernstein *Carl Laemmle *George White *Tony *Prince Massimo *Mary Pickford *Doug Fairbanks *Rudolph Valentino *Pola Negri *Gloria Swanson *Alphone Studders *Francis Ford *George *Pete *Larry *Jerry *Logan *Bob *Flannagan *Carl *Black Jack *Tyke *Edwin Locations *United States of America **California ***Hollywood ***Cahuenga ***Universal City ***Waterhole **O.K. Corral *Mexico Miscellanea *''Foolish Wives'' *''Sex and Satan'' *''Six Steps to Hell'' Behind the scenes In the episode, Indy is sent to Hollywood by Carl Laemmle to order Erich von Stroheim to shut down production on Foolish Wives. The silent film actor Harrison Ford (not to be confused with the unrelated ''Indiana Jones'' actor) appeared in Foolish Wives, in which he played a soldier. The actor died in 1957, the year in which Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull takes place. DVD Release The film was released on DVD in 2008 as part of The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones: Volume Three, The Years of Change (Disc 9). The disc also contained four companion historical documentaries. DVD Chapters Companion Historical Documentaries *''Erich von Stroheim - The Profligate Genius'' *''The World of John Ford'' *''Irving Thalberg - Hollywood's Boy Wonder'' *''The Rise of the Moguls - The Men Who Built Hollywood'' External links * * *The Hollywood Follies Education Resources and Lesson Plans at IndyInTheClassroom.com 22 1